Once Upon A Mutant
by xmenkrazy
Summary: My name is Tiffanie. I am what society calls a 'mutant.' I was once just a regular 17 year old girl, freshly graduated from high school with the most amazing boyfriend named Sterling, and life was good. Now I am preparing to fight against the human race and preserve my species of mutants from the power hungry government. How did I get this far? Let me start from the very beginning
1. Chapter 1

**Graduation Day **

Prologue:

My name is Tiffanie. I am what society calls a 'mutant.' I was once just a regular 17 year old girl, freshly graduated from high school with the most amazing boyfriend named Sterling, and life was good. Now I am preparing to fight against the human race and preserve my species of mutants from the power hungry government. How did I get this far? Let me start from the very beginning

Finally I had graduated! Four long years at Jenks High School, and I was so ready to bounce on out of there. Being already enrolled at the University of Oklahoma, I was ready to have a stress free summer and spend the last two months here in Tulsa, Oklahoma. My excitement was so much I could literally feel it radiating off my body. The sun was beating heavily down on my shoulders when I saw Sterling and his family making their way over to mine.

"Congrats. I'm excited we get to be together for the next four years," he said. Oh yeah, did I mention we are going to the same college? Well, we are and are totally pumped about it.

"Congrats to you too," I said. "Hopefully we won't get tired of each other."

"I could never get tired of you," he said while kissing me on the cheek. "In fact, I have a surprise for you. Can you meet me at Woodland Hills at seven tonight?"

A surprise? Well duh, I wasn't gonna pass on up that. I secretly wondered what he was planning. "Of course, I'll see you there." He waited until our parents went outside before kissing me ever so softly on my lips. I was in heaven.

After graduation, I went home to nap until my rendez-vous with Sterling at the mall. My parents were out and sent me left a text saying they would be home late. _Cool,_ I thought, I have the entire house to myself. I was about to jump in the shower when I heard glass breaking and hushed voices. Was my house being broken into?! I was upstairs and needed to get downstairs to get out of the house. I quietly left the bathroom and walked to my room, grabbing my car keys and mace out of my purse. I slowly crept down the stairs, careful of avoiding the places I knew would creak.

I didn't see anyone down there. I quietly swept past the living area and into the kitchen where the garage was when I was suddenly knocked off my feet. I was shoved to the ground, making my keys and mace slide across the hard wood floors. When I looked up, I saw what looked like a man dressed in all black; head to toe. The only thing I could see was his eyes.

"Get up!" he yelled. I quickly did what I was told and backed away from him, discreetly making my way to the garage.

"What do you want? I asked

"You are a mutant, what do you think I want?"

I almost started laughing, but then I realized the extent of the situation. He _actually _thought I was a mutant. All this mutant nonsense on the news, I had never seen a mutant in Tulsa, Oklahoma. EVER! Maybe he got the wrong girl?

"I'm sorry, you have it all wrong. I am not a mutant. I have no gifts, please just leave." He reached inside his pocket knife and withdrew a sharp knife and started making his way towards me. "PLEASE!" I tried again to no avail, backing up further towards the garage door.

"Now you die!" he said with no pity, and threw the knife at me. I held my breath waiting for the knife to come in contact with me, but all I heard was the sound of the knife hitting wood. I looked behind me and I saw the knife in the door. Did he miss, or did the knife just go through me? I looked back at him and his face was in shock. I turned around and pulled the knife out of the door ready to defend myself. I backed away and opened the garage door not letting him out of my sight.

Crap! I forgot my car keys! I looked at where they were laying behind him. He must have sensed that I was forgetting my keys because all of a sudden he charged towards me. He tried to yank the knife out of my hands but I accidently sliced his face. All I remember seeing was blood and flesh mixed into one. It made me sick. Seeing there was no way of me getting to my keys, I decided to make a run for it, while the man in black was withering in pain.

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get out of there, and fast. Surprisingly, the man in black didn't follow me. I guess I cut up his face pretty bad. I ended up running to the mall. When I finally arrived at the mall about thirty minutes later, my hair was disheveled, I was sweating hard from the run and I had blood on my shirt. I was already late for Sterling's surprise, but at that moment, I could not have care less.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woodland Hills Mall**

I did not have my phone with me, so I couldn't call Sterling to ask where we were meeting. I found some random girl at Forever21 and asked if I could borrow her phone. She let me use it, but kept a wary eye on me. I dialed his number. _Ring…Ring….RIII…._

"Hello…?"

"Sterling it's me! Im so sorry im late, but something terrible has happened and I-"

"Where the hell are you Tiffanie?! I have been waiting for almost two hours for you. I'm at Starbucks express upstairs, hurry up" and with that, he hung up.

Okay…? Did he really just do that? I quickly gave the girl her phone and thanked her for letting me borrow it and made my way to the Starbucks that was upstairs. He saw me first before I saw him, and made his way to me.

"What happened to you? Why are you covered in blood?!" he yelled. Some people began to turn their heads and stare at me.

"Sterling calm down and lower you voice please. I need you to take me to your house right now. I'll explain everything later just please take me to you house" I said as calmly as I could muster.

I'm glad he didn't argue with me because he said okay and started to walk. The car ride to his house was quiet and awkward. He didn't say a word and neither did I. His parents weren't home when we got to his house thank God. He led me to the kitchen and I sat on the stool by the counter. We stared at each other for two mintues before he broke the silence.

"So what happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm ok, I think. Some person broke into my house and he said that I'm a-"

"You're a what?" He beckoned.

"A mutant. And I think I believe him! When he threw a knife at me, it's like it went right through me! I have blood on me because I accidently cut his face with the knife when he tried to attack me."

He just looked at me and did not say a word. For a minute I thought he was going to give me a hug and tell me everything would be alright. But, boy, was I wrong.

"You have to go! If he was looking for you, I don't want him coming to my house." He said

"Sterling!? Are you for real right now? I can't go back home, so I have nowhere to go! I don't even know how to use my powers if I need to protect myself. You HAVE to help me!" I practically yelled.

"Im sorry, but you must leave now. I can get you a fresh shirt, but once you change you need to leave."

He ran upstairs and gave me a shirt to change into and led me to the front door. He gave me a hug and kissed me on the forehead before shoving me out and closing the door behind me. It was at that moment, I started to cry, and weirdly enough, it started to rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Trust Me

I left his front porch and began to walk. I had no clue where I was going to go, but I had a hunch to go back home. I walked and walked and walked and I was not even halfway. I found a bus stop and waiting until a Tulsa Transit bus stopped by. I told him I had no money and it was an emergency to get back home. I guess he felt sorry for me because he let me ride. It was already 10:00pm. My parents wouldn't be home for another four hours. When I got home, my house looked exactly how I left it. There was blood on the garage floor, but the man was gone. I walked inside the garage and grabbed the machete my dad kept for cutting trees. I entered the house and turned on all the lights I could find. Downstairs was clear. I began to walk upstairs, when I heard a female voice from upstairs. It sounded like she was on the phone. I crept upstairs and discovered the voice was coming from my bedroom. I quickly opened the door and held the machete in front of me ready to attack. When I opened the door, I saw an Asian girl, about my age, with long jet, black hair and a sleek leather jump suit on. Near her breast was engraved an 'X' and another 'X' was engraved on the belt she was wearing.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Ok, put down the machete and I'll tell you" she said.

"Are you kidding me? You are in MY house, I have no clue who you are, and you are telling me to put down my machete?" I asked

"Okay fine. My name Clarice, and I have special abilities like you."

"What special abilities? I have no clue what-"

"Please don't play that game" she interrupted. I know you're a mutant. A Purifier came and visited you today. His intention was to kill you."

"Purifier?! I've never even heard such a thing. And why do you have 'Xs" all over you?" I questioned

"Oh, I'm an X-Men. I don't expect you to know what that is so let me explain."

She rambled on about how she lives at the Xavier Institute here in Tulsa and how some man by Professor Xavier saved her from the purifiers. Her powers include being able to manipulate people into doing what she wants and teleporting.

"So are you gonna manipulate me into coming with you? Because when my parents come home, they'll be worried." I said

"No I'm not going to use my power on you. Don't worry about your parents, Professor X will take care of that issue. If you come with me I promise I can better explain and the professor with guide you. Trust me."

I didn't want the purifiers coming back and harming me or my parents. The only option was to go with her. She seemed genuially nice and I trusted her. And not because she told me to. She had a certain aura that made me feel safe with her.

"Okay, Clarice, let's go." I said

"Awesome! Oh and by the way, call me Blink!"

I can see why she calls herself Blink because not even a second after she grabbed my we arrived at the so called Xavier Institute. It was a huge mansion located on Evanston Ave, where the richest of the richest lived. I was in shock that I would potentially be staying her; I mean if Professor X invited me. We walked up to the front door and she stood waiting.

"The professor informed me that you can phase through objects. Phase through the front door" she demanded

"I'm sorry. I haven't mastered my ability yet. I don't even know how I did it in the first place"

"Well…" she started, "everytime I want to teleport somewhere I just think of the place I want to go. So maybe you just need to think about going through the door"

It wasn't a bad idea. I just didn't want to make a fool of myself if I didn't go through. I took a deep breath and walked to the door, closing my eyes, while thinking of what I wanted, which was to phase through the door. When I opened my eyes, I saw a grand spiral staircase and a man in a wheelchair. He was clapping and I felt proud. I was about to turn and open the door for Blink when she poofed in front of me. She was so fortunate to have an awesome power. I started walking towards the man in the wheelchair, he looked official, like he knew what he was doing. Flanking him was a guy, he looked maybe twenty-one years old. He was cute in a And on the other side of him Blink showed up. I felt so awkward just standing there observing everything. _Maybe I should introduce myself,_ I thought. Before I could utter out a word, he spoke.

"No need to introduce yourself. I know who you are. Tiffanie Warren. You have a special gifts, though you don't know it yet, I can tell. My name is Professor Xavier and I as well am a mutant. Behind me on my left is Chris. He has superhuman strength and endurance. And on my right, well, you've already met Blink. I can see you are thinking how I knew what you were going to say, that is because I can read and influence minds as well as control them. You have already met Blink. She has learned to control her powers and enhance them through her stay here at the mansion, and I hope you will do the same. You will learn how to fight and protect yourself from the Purifiers"

I was so overwhelmed by what was being thrown at me. But I had to admit, I really wanted to control my powers…plural. He said I had gifts, so did that mean I could do more than just phase? He already had my answer before I could even ask.

"Yes Tiffanie. I believe you are also gifted with the ability to control the weather with your emotions. We have been observing you for quite some time now, and I think it's safe to say that you do. We will test it out tomorrow when your training begins. You will have to share rooms with Blink, and she can help you control your powers" Professor X said.

Suddenly I was feeling kinda excited. My life changed in less than a day. I forgot about summer, and college, my parents, and even Sterling. I was certain Clarice would become my close friend, and I was glad I had trusted her. I was ready to become the new me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Training **

I woke up to loud rock music blaring through the stereo I glance over at the clock. It was 6:47 am! I push the covers off me and sit up to give Clarice-I mean Blink-a hard glare.

"What? It's time to get up anyways!" she chirps

She had got to be kidding me. Who has this much energy in the morning anyways?

"Time to get up?! It's 6 o'clock in the freaking morning!" I scream

"Correction, its 6:48 am! Besides its time to begin your training. Professor X wants you downstairs. So get dressed and meet me down in thirty minutes, oh, and do hurry"

Before I could say anything she teleported out of the room and I was by myself. Well, I had no choice but to get dressed. I was already up anyways. I had no clothes from home, so I borrowed a pair of her sweats and a t-shirt. I quickly brushed my teeth and did my hair, braiding it to the back. When I was all set, I headed downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the staircase, I saw Blink.

"Where's the professor?" I asked

"He had business to attend to, so I'll be looking after you today" she said.

I was grateful that Professor X had something else to be doing. It intimidated me that he could read every single thought I was thinking; kinda creepy too.

She started walking so I followed her down the hall to an elevator. It took us way down to the underground. As we were descending I suddenly remembered I was wearing her clothes.

"Oh, I borrowed some of your clothes, if you don't mind. I obviously have none."

"Oh no prob! Yeah we need to go shopping for you ASAP!" she said.

The elevator doors opened and she led to me to another door labeled 'Danger Room'

"Um…" I began, "we probably shouldn't go in there."

"Relax" she said, "this is the training room. Various simulations and exercises in here will help to increase your combat while also helping you to enhance the ability of your powers."

The doors opened. I scanned the room and I saw there were seven mutants in there; one of them being Chris. Some of the other mutants smiled at me, but there were some who looked at me and snickered like they knew I couldn't handle the simulation. My eyes met with Chris and he flashed me the most dazzling smile I had ever seen. I saw a blonde girl run up to him and put her arms around his neck. _Man…_ I gave a small smile back, but shifted my gaze. The danger room itself was huge. It was an open space with silver metallic lining the walls and the floors. I wondered what the simulation would be like. I was thinking rescuing a cat from a tree or helping an old lady cross the street. That would be a breeze.

"Okay" Blink said, "A simulation is about to begin. It's on the easiest level because you are in here. This level will test your combat skills and give you a chance to actually fight. Don't worry I'll help you throughout the entire thing, I promise" she reassured.

I began to feel a little nervous and contemplated running for a 'bathroom break', but suddenly the room changed from silver metallic to another different scenery. I didn't even know where I was, but it sort of looked like downtown Tulsa, except there was fire everywhere. I looked at Blink and she told me to stay close right before teleporting to God knows where—so much for helping me. She could at least have taken me with her. The place looked like it had been bombed. I started coughing. _Wow…this place seemed so real, I could smell the fire,_ I thought. I started walking around, trying to explore the place, while trying to find the other mutants. I walked like four blocks and I still couldn't find anyone, so I decided to sit down on a burnt bench. I sat there for five minutes when I saw a figure coming towards me. When it came a little closer I could see that it was a female. She walked very fast rapidly approaching me. I didn't recognize her as one of the mutants, and I began to wonder who she was. She began to walk even faster; jogging sort of towards the bench I was sitting. _Well if she isn't a mutant then she was probably part of the simulation, maybe I have to help her,_ I thought. Then I remembered what Blink had said. This simulation would test my combat abilities. _Crap!_ All of a sudden she began to run towards me, as she was running she reached into her back pockets and pulled out four knives. As I realized what was about to happen, I jumped out of the way right when she began to throw the knives at me at a rapid pace. I jumped off the bench to the ground just in time. Man, I could have just phased through the knives, but I wasn't yet confident in that yet. I got off the ground and faced the simulation girl. She started throwing punches and surprisingly I dodged them. I charged at her, not even thinking, and phased right through her. When I came out through the back, I quickly turned around and kicked her, trying to get her to the ground. Well…that didn't work. I just made her angry, if she wasn't before. She came at me so fast I didn't even see her coming and she began to use all these combo attacks on me. I phased some of her attacks but I mostly got punched over and over. When she punched me the stomach, I doubled over, trying to catch my breath. She then proceeded to pick me up, over her head, and she threw me across the street where I went through the glass of a boutique shop. I was in so much pain. Glass punctured my back, thighs; I had glass in between my fingers and cuts all over my arms. I saw her cross the street as she was heading over to the store she threw me into. I tried to get up but there was a big piece of glass in my thigh and it hurt to get up. I began to feel scared and when I saw her coming closer I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see how this ended. _Can you die in the danger room? _I thought. Since I was feeling all this pain and I had blood on me, I was positive death was a possibility in the danger room. I could hear her footsteps coming even closer and with my eyes closed, I wished that she wouldn't see me. I now heard her feet crunch the glass, and I knew she was in the shop. I waited for her to pick me up or do something, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and she stood right in front of me. She looked to the left and to the right as if she was looking for me. Hello? I was right in front of her! She began to tear through the room in search of me. _How come she cant see me? _I thought. I looked down at myself and saw…nothing?! All I saw was the glass I was laying on. I raised my hand to my face and couldn't see it. Was I invisible? This must have been the other ability Professor Xavier was speaking of! I was so thrilled! I began to mutter "no ways" and "awesomes." I guess my excitement got loud because she turned her head towards me. I panicked and looked at her square in the eyes. I could tell she could see me, because she was staring at me right in the eyes also. She picked up the biggest glass she could find, not minding that it was cutting her palm, and walked slowly towards me. I was not about to die today, so I screamed the loudest scream I could muster, thinking someone would hear me. She simulation girl laughed stood above me ready to stab me with the glass, when all of a sudden the danger room went back to its original form. The simulation girl was gone and all the mutants were back where I could see them. They looked like they had the fight of their lives. Blink spotted me across the room and gasped. She was then right beside me.

"Oh ma goodness! What happened to you? Didn't I say to stay close?" She said looking concerned.

The rest of the mutants were now surrounded me. The ones that were smiling at me before had a look of worry on their faces, and the ones that were snickering at me, had the 'I knew it' look on their face; especially that one blonde girl. She grabbed his arm and followed him around like a magnet. Chris looked at my wounds and asked if I was ok. Really? Did I look ok? I was extremely embarrassed. I ignored his question and focused on Blink.

"Are you kidding me right now? You left me! You didn't wait up or teleport me with you, so don't give me that! This is all your fault!" I yelled blaming her for my misfortunes. Well it technically was her fault, if she would have stayed with me and helped me like she promised, I wouldn't have been battered, bruised, and bleeding.

Blink looked hurt and confused as to why I would say that, but then angry crossed her face. "Tiffanie don't even go and start blaming me! I told you to stay close!"

"Are you stupid?!' I asked, "How can you ask me to stay close and then teleport somewhere! Where the hell am I supposed to know where you are going? Answer that will you please!"

The girl with the dirty blonde hair spoke up, "You're not as good as the rest of us Tiffanie, and so, it's not her fault you can't fight worth crap"

A series of "oooohs" rang from the crowd of mutants. What in the world did I ever do to this girl?

"Excuse me, but who the HELL are you? Did I address you? No. So tell me why you are speaking! And NO DUH, I can't fight! I've never fought anyone and this is my first simulation, so please stop acting like your high and mighty you daft bimbo" I said

She opened her mouth in shock and looked at Chris like she expected him to say anything. When he didn't say anything she huffed and quickly walked away towards the exit. The rest of the mutants followed her. Are you kidding me? What is this? I felt like I was back at Jenks where she was the popular girl and the rest of the mutants were her followers. Blink and Chris remained in the room with me. We sat in silence for a while, and I became impatient. I still had the glass in my thigh and cuts all over me. I was about to say something when the Professor walked in. Finally.

"Tiffanie are you alright? Let me take you to the Healing Room. Chris do you mind carrying her?" Professor X said

Blink spoke up and said, "You know, I could just teleport us all there."

But he replied by saying, "No thank you Blink, you've done enough for today"

Blink's small Asian face dropped with sadness and she teleported out of the room. I felt bad for her because I knew how much she wanted to please the Professor.

"It wasn't her fault Professor, I said, I lost track of her, that's all." I said

"That doesn't matter right now. What we need to do is get you healed. Chris, carry her to the Healing Room, Elixer will take care of you and heal you" he said.

Chris picked me up and I cried out in pain. Dang…I didn't realize being a mutant could be this painful.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you" he said.

I looked down to where I was lying and I saw a ton of blood. Okay it wasn't a lot a lot, but enough to make me think I was losing a lot of blood. I suddenly felt very woozy and light in his arms. He then dropped me and I passed out.


End file.
